wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Ahune
Lord Ahune is a frost lord in Neptulon's service. The Twilight's Hammer plan to have him battle Ragnaros to start an elemental war on Azeroth. Players summon Ahune as they complete the quest . He is only available during the Midsummer Fire Festival. Ahune's weapon seems to be just like Murmur's , Thunderaan's and Ragnaros' . Spells and Abilities Both Phases * Ice Spear: ~1500 frost damage, knock back effect, animation starts under a random party member, can be avoided by moving. Phase 1 * Melee: 650-1125 physical damage. * Melee-range attack: 1500-4500 frost damage, large knock back effect. * Frost Bolt (Heroic Mode Only): 800 frost damage, shoots a random party member. Adds * Ahunite Hailstone (70 Elite Frost Elemental): 160-630 physical damage. Melee range aura deals 300 frost damage every 3 seconds and stacks up to 10 times. * Ahunite Frostwind (Air Elemental): Pulls a random party members to itself, dealing 150 nature damage. * Ahunite Coldwave and Ahunite Frostwind: 100-800 physical damage (normal mode), up to 1200 (heroic mode). Tactics Phase 1 During this phase Ahune will summon multiple adds, among which one will be an Ahunite Hailstone, an elite frost elemental. Tank this mob away from the party and have ranged DPS burn him down fast while melee starts on the small adds. These adds have little HP (around 1500 on normal mode, 2000 on heroic mode) but hit quite hard on cloth and tend to attack whoever is on top of the global threat which will most likely be a healer. Around 90 seconds after the start of Phase 1 he will enter the second phase. Ahune himself only takes 25% damage during Phase 1 so DPSing him is more or less pointless. While ranged can DPS Ahune freely (albeit weakly), anyone entering melee range with Ahune during Phase 1 will a large amount of frost damage and be knocked back a significant distance. Phase 2 Once phase 1 ends, Ahune will submerge and his core will become vulnerable. No adds will spawn during this phase. One player should take care of the remaining adds (The elite elemental should be dead near the start of this phase). He will remain submerged for 30 seconds and everyone including the tank and healer (low mana usage or wanding) should DPS the core. After 30 seconds he will re-emerge and restart the cycle but each time he emerges an additional add will start spawning. A well geared party can survive 4 cycles but Ahune should be killed by the third time he submerges, as the party is likely to be overwhelmed by adds if he emerges again. Very well geared groups can burn the core in 1 cycle by saving cooldowns for this phase. Notes About Roles * Tank: This is a simple fight for you. Just move away from the Ice Spear and out of Ahune's melee range during Phase 1. Hold aggro primarily on the Ahunite Hailstone and pick up other adds if you can, particularly any on the healer. An "epicced" feral druid can handle this fight in full cat gear and output an excellent amount of DPS in Cat Form during Phase 2. * DPS: You should be geared enough for heroics. Limit your mana expenditure once the elite is down. Make sure you can DPS hard during Phase 2. Warlock's Seed of Corruption works particularly well during Phase 1, as do Elemental Shamans and Mages. * Healers: Aggro management is key here. Keep the tank topped off during Phase 1, but ultimately the DPSers are what wins this fight. They need to live. Feel free to DPS (or wand) in Phase 2 if you can spare the mana, as there's no healing to do unless people are getting hit by Ice Spears. Ensure you have mana potions, it's likely you'll need them. The healer should stand near the tank, making the adds easier to pick up. Priests are suited for this fight with their combination of Fear and Fade spells. * All: Stand behind the tank, if there's no threat generation, the adds will go for the closest player. Once you have Ahune down to 15% or less during Phase 2, he should be burned to completion, ignoring the elementals during Phase 1. Loot (Both Modes) Like the Headless Horseman, Ahune's drops cannot be disenchanted. Unlike the Horseman, however, they can be vendored. Loot (Heroic Mode) =External links= Killvid from mage PoV on Heroic Mode Category:Elemental lords Category:Midsummer Fire Festival Category:Slave Pens mobs Category:Ice elementals